The Emperor's Nightmare
by sammy311
Summary: For a thousand years Emperor Vitiate went unchallenged to the throne of power. For a thousand years he schemed, subdued, and manipulated a meaningless war with an unfavorable result. Now one Sith will rise to challenge him and become the very thing he feared... his executioner. The Sith'ari, the reincarnation of King Adas, must destroy the Sith and rebuild them again.
1. Chapter 1

General Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did. The name Maleficent or Malebolge I also do not own I just thought they were cool so I used them. All the characters belong to Star Wars and whoever owns it now as well as the names.

Author's Notes: So I definitely need grammar betas and some creative feedback so that I can post another chapter. I promise to have it ready and posted A.S.A.P. My goal in this story is to make an awesome Sith Warrior that is not OP but is still one BAMF. Also I am open to new and original Dark Side Force Powers as well as a limiter for Force Power combat. Please and Thank You!

Other Notes: Word of Warning this is my first story so I am going to mess up but that's the fun part. To you my audience I hope you enjoy the figments of my imagination and decide to engage and participate in creating a truly unique story with me.

* * *

It was a frozen storm whiplashing the night time Korribani Deserts. A prelude to the intense pursuit that was giving way as a young pregnant acolyte panicked her way across the tombs of Korriban.

The pursuing predator advancing upon her was the rare legend known as the 'Necro Terentatek'. A perfect pitch black Terentatek with complete immunity to the Force. Not to mention one and a half times bigger, faster, stronger, and smarter than the average Terentatek.

The pregnant acolyte was none the wiser on the impressive and superior abilities this predator contained, her only concern was for refuge because she was ready to enter labor from shock. Barely six months into pregnancy had she begun to reflect that maybe she should have waited to pursue her passions?

What kind of dignified, pure-blooded Sith noble would enter the academy and have a fling with the first other Pureblood she could find? She reckoned that she was trying to preserve the pure breed and birth a strong heir to her father's household. Clearly she chose the wrong planet to start, and the wrong point of her pre-Sith career. It was unfair that although she witnessed a fabled beast that the sum of her life would be to become its prey.

The beast gained on her and swiped with its massive razor sharp claws. In that swing it sliced off the kneecap and down from both legs. She fell to the ground, eating sand mixed with desert ice. She began to bleed out and, in response to the shock, broke her fountain as she began to enter labor in her last moments of life.

How ironic was her death, to give birth and produce life whilst hers was taken from her. The beast latched a claw to her upper torso and opened wide swallowing her whole.

She latched on to one of the beast's rear molars on the inside of its mouth and struggled for dear life whilst her blood flowed into the beast's throat. Normally since animals lack the proper vocal chords or system they can eat and breathe at virtually the same time, however, drinking implies constant swallowing that coupled with enough drainage can eventually shut the stomach from receiving any more to breathe independently instead of simultaneously.

To her luck the beast began to choke on her blood, as well as her thrashing around the back of its throat. In one strong push she quickly disposed of the baby inside her and watched it fall down the throat through the respiratory passage.

Meanwhile the beast enraged at the prey not going down right began chewing viciously with its massive jaws mincing her hands first and using its tongue to force her to the front of his mouth. It completely crushed her in seconds while the Sith baby that had fallen barely made it to the respiratory passage simultaneous to his mother's death.

Being a Sith child the baby had a simian mouth that at being born would normally cry at having to use its lungs for the first time but the blood piling up allowed him to use his gills. Another condition of being born was that his sustenance came from his mother but in his fall the umbilical cord had been torn. So now he had to wean, but being a new born did not really know how and only had the instinct to wean on the closest thing to his mouth.

Unfortunately for the Necro Terentatek the child did not fit in his capillaries or his respiratory system and the child was searching for a breast inside of them. Sucking and drinking the beast's blood the child popped blood vessels and bathed in the blood of the rare beast.

Bursting the organs and tearing a path towards the heart, whilst breathing through his gills en route to his longs, blood that contained low oxygen levels the baby began to spasm and weaned the heart of the beast in an effort to find sustenance that wasn't so harmful.

The beast in the extreme pain of a quasi-stroke roared with the Force to try to expel the child and clawed at its heart to try and rip the child out. The child hearing and feeling the direct influence of the Force began to imitate the very same action that when he succeeded after a few attempts the beast slumped over dead from the shock of organ rupture but not before clawing an opening in its chest cavern.

The Sith child tumbled and squirmed helplessly seeking pure air, alive only because of the strong connection to the dark side of the force that was existent in the sustenance of Korriban. By chance he found his way out the small opening made by the beast and crawled out, after such a horrible experience the baby laid there breathing pure air and crying out loud.

Several Tuk'ata smelling the signs of a fresh kill came to the scene but were very hesitant in approaching the Necro Terentatek's carcass. Even they weren't so stupid as to draw near one of those creatures without being sure there was no retaliation possible. And being non-sentient beings driven by the madness in the dark side of the Force they could never be absolutely sure.

They heard the crying of the child that did not sound like Terentatek young yet its stench was that of one. _'It must be a runt' _the conclusion of the veterans in the Tuk'ata pack. Their decision was to ignore the child since the theoretically dead Terentatek was a male. That meant that the mother is bound to be close and none of them had a death warrant prescribed to them just yet.

Meanwhile, nearby in the quadrant was a Sith Apprentice in search of the Necro Terentatek. His master Lord Malebolge insisted that the beast was real and that drinking its blood before it died would infuse direct power to the person. His mission was to find at least a Terentatek and bring it back alive for study.

This is not a normal request in the capacity of most apprentices; however, he was not a normal apprentice. For one thing he was close to earning the title of Sith Lord for his experience and vast exploits. He was renowned for his extreme malice, gift of teaching, and great insight into lightsaber combat.

His master had a compendium of the ancient sorcery practiced on Korriban and was an avid sorcerer but Daemon the Apprentice did not excel in this area, though his knowledge base in it was firmer than most Inquisitors.

As he trekked across the night time desert in the fabled quadrants the beast he sought was known to hunt he heard the crying of a child.

"A child? In the deserts of Korriban? That's impossible the Emperor has forbidden the birth of any sentient being on this sacred planet." Daemon queried. Yet he certainly heard well as the child wailed as if aware of his presence. He immediately homed in on the crying to certainly find both his assignment and the source of the child all in one place.

The baby was a Sith Pureblood child appendage-less and crimson red with hues of charcoal-gray in his darker shaded sections. It was crusty from the coagulated blood, shivering from the cold desert temperature, and crying from the hunger pangs. It lay prone on the carcass of the legendary Necro Terentatek that seemed as if somebody slew it at first glance.

"What the Sith?!" screamed the Pureblood. 'What in the name of oblivion is a Pureblood baby doing on top of the carcass of a legend?' Daemon in shock began to ponder. To his misfortune his mission was only half complete, here lay a dead legend. But that didn't mean it was a complete failure after all you could study this legend and this quadrant where it died. The child was the real issue.

The Emperor had banned the births of any child on Korriban and that therein laid the problem. Not many knew but since Korriban was the birthplace of the Sith it was more than just the epicenter of the dark side. Korriban was the conduit for a transaction between the Sith people and the Dark Side of the Force.

This meant that the potency of Sith children born on Korriban would be greater here than in any other planet. This did not mean that Korribani children were greater warriors; it only meant potential was exponentially increased here in likelihoods.

Another unknown fact about children born in Korriban, other than inheriting the unwilling and unflinching headstrong will of the Ancients, was that the natural born citizens of Korriban held a birthright to the throne of the Sith Empire. This is a menial ancient practice but for the Emperor to dictate none could be born on Korriban meant that maybe it might not be an antiquated tradition.

Virtually that meant this child was already destined for greatness if his birth was an indication. Yet to go with it, at closer inspection the child was the reason for the Necro Terentatek's death. Not to mention the coagulated blood that wasn't the baby's indicated this child was infused with the beast's blood and power. That spoke volumes of the destiny this child had; and it was in his hands. He knew that this was no mere encounter… this was destiny.

To the misfortune of the Emperor's will Daemon held no esteem or respect for an Emperor that hid in the shadows manipulating an Empire into destruction. He also did not respect the fact that whilst challenging your master was promoted, challenging the Emperor is criminal. Sure there was no being yet able to defeat the Emperor but to make it a crime was ridiculous.

He was a Progressive at heart and definitely knew that his destiny didn't lie in being a powerful Overlord but in training one. He was a gifted teacher often teaching his rival apprentices and then killing them for sport. No, he was convinced his destiny had finally begun to unfold and it lies in preserving this Sith Pureblood into maturity.

'Too bad for you Emperor, but the one whom will depose you and reform the Sith is in my hands and I plan on making sure he lives up to his destiny.' Daemon solemnly contemplated. He grabbed the child healing him with the dark side of the Force. Then he held him in one hand while using the Force to haul the carcass of the Necro Terentatek back to HQ.

After a half hour of travel back to his camp he ordered the troops at his disposal to properly preserve the carcass and make it ready for transport. The child was hidden in his cloak and was silent from lacking any more strength to make sound still hungry and desperately needing sustenance. Daemon marched to his master's chambers to inform him of the events that had transpired as well as his mission brief.

"Lord Malebolge permission to enter?" he said respectfully in military discipline.

"Permission granted my apprentice, now if you are here that means you completed your mission and found a legend that not even the Ancients could capture. You are gifted but not that gifted; why are you here?" Lord Malebolge inquired authoritatively.

"My Lord I did find the legendary beast, or rather its carcass..." Daemon began.

"Excellent! That is wonderful news! In what sector? What are the dimensions of the beast? It's a shame its dead but we have to start somewhere maybe if we eat of its bones and flesh we could gain power as well. Or we could experiment to resuscitate it and then drink its blood. We will have to consult the tomes and dusty holocrons to see what they say…" the Sith Lord interrupted with a tangent.

"Master I wasn't finished." Daemon politely finished the tangent with an interruption.

"What? Oh there's more? Then out with it boy you've already earned the title of Sith Lord so this is definitely going to be extra for you." Lord Malebolge excitedly stated.

"The cause of death of the Necro Terentatek was a newborn Sith Pureblood birthed into its respiratory system whilst the beast was making a meal of his mother…" he began again.

"Are you kidding me? What are the odds?" Lord Malebolge chuckled. "It's misfortunate that the baby died but that's life in Korriban. I swear bimbos shouldn't be allowed to enter the Academy if they will not take it seriously. You should sample the child's blood to find the father and to kill the imbecile for not taking ancient tradition serious. Not to mention they broke the law…" he interrupted the brief once more.

"Um… sir the child isn't dead." Daemon informed. There was a silent pause like the calm before the storm.

"Are you insane please explain why you haven't killed that child?! Allowing that infant to live is high treason against the Emperor! If he or the dark council finds out we will be killed!" Lord Malebolge roared at Daemon.

"Master think of the possibilities with this child. He bathed in the blood of the legendary beast, he survived being submerged in its insides, he survived the harshness of the cold desert, and he is still alive even now hours past the norm for infants lacking sustenance. He is the first infant in a thousand years to be born on Korriban with the full potency of a True Sith Pureblood. There is a great destiny unfolding here and the dark sided clearly aids him; we must assist in whatever way we can." Daemon insisted to his master.

"Absolutely not! You will kill that child, document it and report the imbecile of a father to the proper authorities to have him dismembered and maimed in the Hall of Execution." Lord Malebolge commanded.

"I can't believe you Master. The greatest opportunity to raise and train a mighty warrior capable of toppling the obscure and waning Emperor and you toss it aside out of fear!" he reproached his master.

"I do not do this out of fear; you have always known I am one of the greatest supporters of the Emperor and 'his' empire. Did I teach you nothing? Only he, since the times of the great King Adas, has managed to unite the Sith and you would have me raise a child that with little to no chance in oblivion might one day face him in combat?!" he asked enraged at the preposterous notion.

"It's always the same with you, don't you understand Master? The Emperor is a fraud, all government theory, Sith history and doctrine point to the responsibility of the Emperor to the empire! King Adas sacrificed his life for victory! That was a Sith whom knew what leadership truly was. But the Emperor has no knowledge of leadership. He only knows how to manipulate and that has gotten us nowhere but to a half-baked result of a war we should have won. It only promotes self-destructive xenophobia and internal strife. Face it we owe it to the Empire to raise this child," Daemon retorted to the patriotism of his master.

"The answer is not negotiable you incompetent! You had the title of Sith Lord in your grasp but I see now that I was blind to your treasonous beliefs. Now, kill that child or you both will die…" Lord Malebolge began to gurgle and choke as Daemon, using one of his iaido movements that he had created, stabbed his lightsaber through the base of Lord Malebolge's throat.

"You fool don't you understand that time has already shifted against the Emperor? The existence of this child is the proof that the Entity has rejected the Emperor and she shelters this child. If you can't understand that then you will die like trash. Heh… the student defeats the master I guess I will gain my title as well as yours." Daemon scoffed utterly disgusted at the slumping form of his previous master.

Immediately he ran to his transport and assigned his personalized and recreated Krath War Droid to guard the infant and to allow no one else on board. Meanwhile he headed to the council chambers and spoke to the Dark council briefing them on the sudden unexpected death of his master.

"Well it is definitely unfortunate your master had an 'accident' with his own lightsaber. It must have been his age," Darth Ravage sarcastically began after Daemon's summary of the events.

"Since there is no proof otherwise am I free to go?" asked an anxious Daemon.

"Not quite yet," said Darth Marr, "We cannot allow the estate of a prestigious Sith Lord like Lord Malebolge to be torn up by the governmental stipulations. He had a vast library organized to near perfection. The governing workers and Sith Inquisitors would only destroy it trying to gain control of it. Of all his apprentices you are certainly the strongest and most experienced. You even have badges of honor from the war not even your master attained. We confer to you the title of Darth Maleficent and charge you the estate and network of Lord Malebolge."

"My Lords you will not regret this honor you've bestowed to me!" he exclaimed excitedly. On the inside he contemplated the vast new resources he had at his disposal and above all he could definitely protect and train the Sith child on Dromund Kaas where his master's estate was.

All he had to do was register the child was born on Dromund Kaas and name himself the father so that the child could truly train in freedom with no restrictions. But first things first the biological father had to be eliminated. His sudden appearance could lay waste to the plans he had for the child.

Immediately returning to his transport Daemon climbed onto the deck and ordered his personal War Droid to load the dead carcass for analysis and to find and kill a couple Tuk'ata females. Hopefully he could use its breast milk and maintain the child until he found a more viable solution. If not since the child had drank and survived off blood alone that was definitely another viable option until reaching Dromund Kaas.

He grabbed the child and placed it onto the medical table. While he didn't have resources for an infant the medical droid was more than sufficient to sustain the infant for the few days before he would reach Dromund Kaas. He took a sample of the infant's DNA and ran it in the Academy database anonymously for a paternity match. Looking for the mother was pointless since he knew where she was and could easily find out whom, not that he cared. He liked his loose ends dead anyways.

He found the match and found the father to be of noble blood. 'Great this is just magnificent! Where in blazes do Sith nobles get the idea to procreate illegally on this planet of all planets?!' thought the enraged Darth. 'Killing him is not going to be easy but if I play my cards right I won't have to do it.'

The morning was upon the sleepless Darth Maleficent and he trekked to the Academy immediately. He soon found his prey and observed him. 'Normally I just brazenly kill what is in my way but if I kill him his whole clan will never let me be. I wonder can I get his enemies to kill him'. At closer inspection he saw the noble waning in his practice from clear overnight exhaustion. 'Either he has been practicing all night or the flings are that tiring'. Then he saw the answer to his pondering in the form of former slaves.

A very new practice, by the Empire, of allowing slaves the right to become Sith because of their Force-sensitivity and the demand for Force-users in military endeavors was nowadays very common. These acolytes definitely had the stereotypical hatred forced onto them by their Sith Overlords, plus lots of resentment to add fuel to the fire. So he approached them cautious but confidently with a smug look on his face.

"Good morning acolytes how would you lot like a recommendation from a Darth to your Overseers?" he baited them.

"Well, that sounds too good to be true what do we have to do for it?" the first of the group of three asks.

"I'm glad you asked. Do you see that Sith noble practicing, past his exhaustion point, by himself?" he asked the group.

"Yeah we see him. Why?" they curiously queried.

"Off with his head. Right here and right now. The mere presence of that bilge rat offends me." He said sardonically.

"With pleasure," the leader of the group responded and the other two followed.

The group slowly stalked over to their prey splitting off in different directions. The leader engaged the target by challenging him to a duel whilst the other two waited expectantly for the right moment to decapitate him. The leader of the former slaves slashed at the noble slowly raising the tempo of his attack patterns and backing him towards an ambush. The noble too tired from the training was unable to retaliate or gain ground merely defended from each attack.

The purposely initiated stalemate of the blades was the signal for his allies to assassinate the noble. The left crony was the first to attack the flank of the noble to misdirect his attention from the second crony. The second crony came in from the rear and decapitated the noble in one swift motion. They rushed back immediately to Darth Maleficent whom was watching from the distance.

"We did our part now you give us that recommendation." They former slaves demanded anxiously.

"Relax I am a Sith of my word," The Dark Lord said nonchalantly. "Here all three of you take me to your Overseer. Rather than giving you a recommendation I am going to take all three of you as my apprentices."

"Really? Alright so then are we officially Sith?" they asked excitedly.

"Not until the Overseer files it and you do your first assignment for me." He responded to their excitement with a cynical smile.

"Alright! And that stupid Overseer said no one would take us. Ha! Let's see him eat those words now! I can't wait to see the look on his face," the group cheered ecstatically. They gathered at the office of Overseer Blarg an old but experienced Overseer.

"Good morrow Overseer Blarg I am here to present to you the murderers of the Sith noble a few meters away from the Academy training ground. As you know that is illegal and these three have willingly earned the death penalty." He lied cynically.

"What! You liar I knew I shouldn't have trusted a Sith! I'll kill you!" the leader of the group screamed and lunged at the Dark Lord. Darth Maleficent side-stepped and using the Force called his lightsaber to his hand and decapitated the leader of the group. He then stabbed the first crony to his left directly through his heart and again decapitated the remainder. He proceeded to slice off the head of the only crony that still had a head on his shoulders.

"Now then Overseer if you don't mind I would like for you to quietly bow your head for my lightsaber. I absolutely dread loose ends and I already have a nice story where they attacked you after I gave you their custody and I was too late in stopping them from killing you." Darth Maleficent cynically smiled at his handiwork as the veteran Overseer looked in horror at the madman before him.

"There is no scenario where you come out of this alive old man so let's keep the ball rolling while I am still young. I have a schedule to keep." He implied his euthanasic command.

"Nev-…," the Overseer didn't even get to finish his defiant statement before his head rolled right next to the others. "I absolutely hate it when 'self-preservation' gets in my way."

Darth Maleficent left the Academy after corroborating that his story became the facts of the case. With all loose ends dealt with and no one else remotely close to the child alive to his knowledge he headed to his freighter and headed over to its medical facility to visit his new charge. He smiled victorious to the child. The infant had taken to drinking the breast milk and blood of the Tuk'ata. This would definitely sustain him until he had properly registered him on Dromund Kaas.

"You know this entire time I still haven't named you properly. Considering you are the worst nightmare of a power-hungry and paranoid Emperor I think that I will call you just that. Nyeklas the word for nightmare in the ancient Sith tongue." He smiled and stared at the sleeping form of what would be the true Sith'ari and the reincarnation King Adas himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey reviewers, new readers, and non-followers just wanted to say thank you for reading my last chapter and for reviewing. Thanks for those following and favoriting. I was very nervous and busy to immediately start my next chapter but I finally did...only to have not saved and to have lost all my work. So I am very sorry for posting after such a long time. My goal is to post weekly once or twice.**

**Also I would like to officially ask any readers that are good grammar betas and The Old Republic betas if they would help me out. My writing is horrendously rusty from not having done this in a good minute. Also need fighting scenes betas as I am not that great at writing them.**

**Another invitation I would like to make to all readers is to review on idea concepts for the Force such as its mechanisms, new original Force Powers (full credit will be given if I get names), or related concepts for Non-Force combat and Force combat. I write better when there is a complete logical reasoning for powers and when there are limits to it. I don't like to write OP combat.**

**Tell me what you think of the story and any inconsistencies I missed. I take all forms of criticism relatively well. Now to clarify I Wookiepedia all my Star Wars info [Sorry if you don't like that ='(]. If you need clarifications on some points please PM to post in the Author's notes section thingy. In addition if it sounds like a language you never hear chances are I am using Sith Language. Again PM if you want clarification. **

**My one goal in this fanfiction story is to break away from the typical Star Wars Fandom and to re-write it in our desire. While as the author I hold the power to write whatever I want I would rather share that power with all the readers to create a fandom where its possible to be a Grey Sith or Jedi, an absolute Light or Dark, or a Moderate Dark or Light. IF the mafiosi can be cruel yet show passionate humane emotions I'd like to think that the Sith can as well. And if some of the most incorruptible sections of leadership and government can teeter on the line between good and greed and still not be evil that's fine too.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters' names were inspired and taken from actual names so they don't belong to me. Neither does the Old Republic plot line, or any idea I write in this story. I wish because then for sure I'd be rich and epic.**

* * *

The trip to Dromund Kaas was short, just the way Lord Maleficent liked it. No nonsense and a plan hatched to perfection this was almost certain cause for celebration. However, the lingering teaching of his master Lord Malebolge came to mind 'Peace is a lie… just when you think you have won that is when you are at your weakest'.

Certainly he had overseen all the possible variants in his elimination of the parents of the child. He even eliminated third party witnesses and left the Dark Council believing his erratic behavior was a mere power play like all the other Sith. What could possibly wrench him from the pinnacle now?

He approached his master's estate to find the Dark Council had already commandeered it and placed it under his control. His name was already on all the legal paperwork and it sat in his new office waiting to be signed.

There was a crowd of Sith Inquisitors, underlings to the library, gathering to meet and swear loyalty to the new Headmaster. There were murmurs amongst them of who this new Headmaster was. Others were already scheming to dethrone him or someone above their rank. Darth Maleficent gathered the crowd and began his inaugural speech:

"Alright then… Silence!" he began staring them down when there were still whispers in the crowd.

"You already know me. I am still Daemon, the main apprentice to Darth Malebolge. I deposed him on Korriban and gained the title of Darth Maleficent. I am now in charge of this great library so anyone scheming to take the mantle of Headmaster… keep scheming maybe one day after I'm dead you might get it." The crowd of Sith Inquisitors chuckled.

"Lord Maleficent will there be a change to the hierarchy in the Library?" an Inquisitor asked to further lighten the mood.

"Not really. If it ain't broke don't fix it I always say. Besides you already know me well, I don't like inefficiency and that is still punishable by torture on first offense, excessive and unusual cruelty on the second, and execution on the third offense." He stated nonchalantly.

"So the only thing that changes is the Headmaster? No other goals in mind for us?" Another Inquisitor hinted to the new Headmaster in the hopes of digging deeper to the true intentions of the new Master.

"Nope. You still have to translate ancient texts, collect even more tomes and other ancient books for the library, categorize Sith literature, and educate more Sith Prospects in the ancient tongue. I really don't have a bigger use for you other than that. Though in retrospect you should maybe start categorizing the Dark Side of the Force for extensive study and have acolytes write a thesis based on either a systematic approach to it or a new addition to it." Darth Maleficent said not thinking too much into the library's goals and purposes.

All the Inquisitors gathered and swore loyalty to Darth Maleficent and returned to their assignments save one. She was a beautiful Sith mixed-blood cursed with the lavender-pink skin tone that reminded her she was not a 'True Sith'. Her skin mostly hidden under the charcoal hood combination that left her navel exposed. A slim waist and an elegant polyweave sarashi were exposed from her open jacket. If the ominous colors of her attire and the academy weren't so morbid, the glow of her skin might have been the celestial ray that attracted everyone.

Her subtle heliotrope eyes directed their attention to the unaware Headmaster. She strutted towards him, her gait enticing the spectators walking away from the Headmaster as they left to their posts. They all wanted just one touch, one sample, of an absolute fantasy come to life. She had the right sizes if one were to ask, but her proportions were meaningless to inquire. What was most tempting of her was the fair muscular tone accentuated by the delicate fragility that was ascribed to the female anatomy.

She wrapped her arms around the Headmaster devilishly covering his eyes. "Guess who?" She asked jovially.

"Oh joy the voices in my head are real. I think I'll go to my quiet place until they go away…hint, hint" the sarcastic Sith responded to the mixed-blood's shenanigans.

"It's your one and only….ME!" She completely ignored his implicit request to be left alone.

"Damn it Mixed-Blood you must love to rain on my parades don't you?" he said frustrated that she was still there.

"But Daemon the fun's just started since you're back now. We can go on the dates you refuse to ask me out on, you could buy my engagement ring, I could give you a preview of our honeymoon…" she massaged his shoulders and pressed her breasts to his back as she whispered seductively into his ear. He began to sweat as his insides coiled in response to her.

"No that's okay Mixed-Blood. I'd much rather have you at a distance. Heh, now that I'm a Dark Lord I might get that restraining order I've wanted." He chuckled nervously hoping to get her out of his comfort zone.

"Now Daemon that is just rude! But well it's okay I understand. You're just too shy and inexperienced." She giggled at his body language.

"Says the provocatively dressed whore," Darth Maleficent uttered a muffled retort.

"Daemon dear, I'm a library assistant not a promiscuous bimbo. Furthermore, I live and vacation here. When have you ever seen me making moves on anyone other than you?" she asked offended at his implication.

"Sorry, I'll have to find a word that describes you more accurately. Now Fasonija let's get serious for a moment. We were bound to run in to each other and this time I actually need you." Maleficent's expression turned serious.

"Wow. We're back on authoritative basis. Okay then my Lord what do you require?" She sobered her jovial tone to an enchanting yet professional tone.

"I have some pressing matters that I want to be private; not even you ca know about them. So tell the staff to stay clear of my ship, the hallway to my LZ, the astrogation charts room, and my office along with the hallway that connects to the aforementioned. I'm serious; I will KILL anyone I find there." Maleficent emphasized the threat with a simultaneous low growl.

"Sounds good. To be honest I'm very curious but you look like you don't want to talk so I won't force it but you know how to call me." Fasonija said somberly.

"Fasonija thanks but no thanks. Now, a more important assignment is as follows: spy on the Library's staff. Gather the schemes of the whole lot of them. I don't trust them and since I can have it my way now I will be disposing this Library of the excess trash." Maleficent continued his orders. "You will need this sonic imprint sensor. Weed them out for me and I promise you that, even if you are mixed-blood, you can rise up the chain of command.

"So you do care about me!" Fasonija said returning to her jovial tone.

"Let's stay serious here dammit! Do this for me and you can pick the position you want in the Library. Also cut the security footage of my LZ and destroy the disc recording." He snapped at her.

"Roger that…Boss," she said tentatively testing the word out for her delight. Daemon inwardly enjoyed how delicately she said it to him.

"Quit provoking me and get to work!" he screamed flustered by the one person in the galaxy that could face the 'Demon Professor' head on and win without having combat prowess.

She walked immediately into the gothic structure known as 'The Library'. There were many dark bibliotheca amidst the five sacred planets of the Sith but none as comprehensive, organized, or as vast as the one simply known as 'The Library'. It was a curious, yet absolute, name that implied there was no competition. Tenebrous hallways and cryptic passageways gave the air of a dark mystery to complement this Dark Side Force Point; a point in space and time where a tremendous influx of dark side energy resides.

As she walked towards the security room she found the officer sleeping on the job. She sought to correct that negligence and figured 'well soon enough I'll be his boss so I might as well start punishments early'. She focused her mind for a brief instant before her heliotrope eyes glowed; her hood went down and her amaranth hair began to wave briskly. '200 mA 100,000 Volts,' she focused as she launched an incredibly powerful bolt of lightning that struck the sleeping guard. He began to spasm briefly before entering respiratory arrest.

"In my Library vagabonds are not permitted to step foot inside!" Fasonija said venomously as she continued to the main video feeds.

Precariously, she shut off the video feed to the locations that Maleficent assigned her to. She turned them off one by one until she saw the LZ. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Maleficent's personal War Droid, TX-187, holding an infant no more than a few days old, and handing the infant to the new Headmaster of The Library.

She grew livid instantly. 'Has this bastard really knocked up some bimbo or does he already have someone else?!' She turned the feeds back on to monitor for any signs of a woman on the channels she was told to delete. She pulled her comlink and datapad and synced it to the feed on an encrypted frequency. These truly were skills she thanked the Gavazujas, the Sith Assassin collective of the Empire, for teaching her. Things like, slicing, infiltration, sabotage and many much more useful skills to add to her capabilities made her a formidable Sith Shadow Agent; the mid-level rank in the Gavazujas.

She watched as he held the child affectionately and hid him in his cloak. Then she saw him march towards the opposite LZ hallway to the interplanetary transports. She quickly saved all the video feed and used the opportunity to search personally through the ship while the Headmaster was away. As she exited the security room she focused seething Force Rage into her onyx boot and crushed the blue-faced guard's neck.

She engaged in her specialized Force Camouflage, a power she called Dvasia because of the nickname she garnered from it. She was known as the 'Ghost of Malachor'. The Force Camouflage she used was a variant and distinct version to that of the Sith and the Jedi in that instead of blending with the environment alone, in addition, she blended with the Force Signature of the target. Essentially this technique came from hearing the Warlocks and Archbishops' theories of possible Dark Side teachings that came from Malachor V. Piecing together their theories along with the few remaining materials with information in them she created the technique and linked 1300 years of lost knowledge by rediscovering it.

She immediately entered into the LZ when she was sure the Headmaster was more than two miles away. It seemed as if his destination was to the capital which could only mean one thing. He was going to register his son. Her eyes glowed violently as she calmed herself with short breaths engaging her Force Psychometry. She viewed the past of the LZ and found no woman to have gotten down from the ship. So she turned and concentrated on the ship to find no woman to have been on the ship either.

This left her confused and perplexed. She was certain that the infant was merely a few days old, it was impossible for it to be sustained without milk from his mother. This meant the child was prepared milk sustenance and that the mother was well hidden or well buried. Fasonija knew then she had to locate the milk or formula in her psychometric visions. As she concentrated she found none to her astonishment.

If she was confused beforehand, then now she was stupefied. How in blazes was the child being sustained? In her vision she saw no milk and no formula in any type of container. She went as far back as she her powers allowed her to see and to her shock she saw that the child was given to drink Tuk'ata milk and blood. She also saw the naming of the child. 'So his name is Nyeklas. But why is he the Emperor's worst nightmare?'

Nothing made sense and she couldn't get a bead on the exact age of the child so she pensively wondered how she could find the mother of this child, and by default lover of 'her' Daemon. 'The navicomputer!' She face-palmed herself as she ran towards the controls and immediately began slicing the navicomputer. She noticed that it was locked with voiceprint protocols. She cracked a smile "Nice try Daemon but any two-bit assassin can bypass voiceprint protocols, especially when you gave me a sonic imprint sensor and when I have recordings with your voice from the security footage. Now then if I know that traitor like I think I do his password would be something nobody could ever guess…." She thought long and hard and with a sudden burst of intuition "Nyeklas!" She input the password into the sonic imprint sensor and replayed it in Darth Maleficent's voice unlocking the navicomputer.

If only there existed a term that went beyond the level of being stupefied. According to what she found on the navicomputer Darth Maleficent had been on Korriban for about three days and came directly to Dromund Kaas. There was no way in hell he could have deleted the routes he had taken because it would be a violation and a danger to Space Traffic Control fleets. It also would make it near impossible for him to jump into Hyperspace or fly to anywhere since the routes were directly linked to astrogation charts in the system. The child could not be older than a few days and his previous location before Korriban had been here in The Library where she had incessantly monitored him.

The only logical explanation was that he shagged an Acolyte on Korriban and took advantage to find his own child being born. Not only was that illegal, she knew that was impossible. For the last year beforehand the war was still going on and the 'Demon Professor' had been making a name until about three months ago in the Coruscant invasion and in the Corellia invasion. This meant that the child was not his. Yet he was affectionate with him and even named him in the ancient language. Then she remembered 'wait that child was born on Korriban!'

If a child was born in the epicenter of the Dark Side then it would have considerable amount of potential. Not to mention the antiquated belief that it would have a right to the throne. It made sense. Somehow, Maleficent had come to believe that the child was a gifted in the Force and destined to be a great Sith. With his reputation for being a talented teacher and his personal desire to raise a powerful warrior to topple the Emperor it was a no-brainer. 'That's why he named the kid Nyeklas.' She thought to herself. It was a relief to her that the child wasn't his, ergo; he was not a two-timer, but if he planned on registering the boy he needed at least a legitimate death certificate of the mother otherwise the government would take the child and surely discover his birthplace with Force Psychometry.

She sped off to her Ubrikkian Striker and chased after his trail. 'That idiot!' she thought angrily. 'All he had to do was ask and I'd more than happy to help!' Of course as she thought this she realized this was what Maleficent considered leverage over him; and he was known for killing anybody whom had leverage over him and unsuccessfully tried blackmailing him. So she concocted a plan to not only live but to assist Darth Maleficent and marry him.

She arrived at the capital and tracked down Darth Maleficent relatively easy since he wasn't trying to hide his presence in the Social Services buildings to the east of public landing pad. She ran hurriedly to the building hoping to make it just in time. And as she made it she found Maleficent waiting separately by himself with his hood on.

She ran to him covering his eyes with her hands "Guess who?" she exclaimed quietly but with mirth.

"Fasonija you must be out of your mind! I told you to spy on the staff not me!" he yelled in a whisper not wanting to cause commotion that could awaken the child he held under his cloak.

'Cut the crap Daemon! I know about Nyeklas.' She used Force telepathy to speak to Darth Maleficent.

'Then you know I have to kill you right?!' Maleficent was enraged that this woman was about to ruin the perfect plans he had concocted.

'Not really, I've always told you that you needed me and today is no different. You realize that without the death certificate of the mother you can't register him as being born here. Also, if you can't come up with the certificate they will take the child from you and find out his true birthplace.' She said sternly and defiantly to Darth Maleficent.

'For your information I have a forged certificate right here, so no, I don't need you. You are lucky we are in a public zone but the minute we are solo I will…' Darth Maleficent started.

'Idiot! I'm just trying to help you! I can easily just hand over the circumstantial evidence that proves Nyeklas was born on Korriban!' she telepathically screamed infuriated at his insensibility.

'Dammit Fasonija! I don't want your help and the more people that know the truth the more dangerous it will be for me…' Maleficent retorted but was interrupted.

"Will the next Sith Lord in line please report to window K19?" The automated social service droid spoke dryly into the speaker.

'Fasonija I don't have time for your treachery and shenanigans. I gave you direct orders that you brazenly disobeyed. You freaking threatened me and don't think I take that sitting down.' Maleficent said inflamed and enraged at the one person he never dreamed would betray him.

'I didn't threaten you but, since there's no other way look. If you don't register me as the mother, marry me, and raise my status and position in The Library I will give them the evidence from your navicomputer and other sources. If you kill me now you should know that I linked my Biocom to my comlink and datapad so when my vitals become abnormal the program that links them will send this information to every governing body in the Sith government along with my dying and compelling declaration. And if you think Force-induced stasis is your only option then think again. In one of my apartments I have my comlink synced to the Holonet ready to distribute that evidence should I not appear within the hour.' She gave a mouthful of blackmail to the crimson Dark Lord.

"Will the next Sith Lord in line please report to window K19?" The social service droid repeated.

'You thought this through didn't you?' Darth Maleficent said seething with barely controlled rage.

'Obviously. You're good at manipulations and convoluted schemes but even you don't compare to a Sith Inquisitor.' She said flatly.

'You bi-'Maleficent began.

'Don't you dare call me that! I have been nothing but an ingenuous and infatuated girl you always cast aside. I have never even thought of anyone but you! But how could you believe that when you live in the Sith Empire?' she said exasperated. 'This is literally the only way to get what you want in the Empire! I tried enamoring you and even though you returned affection you didn't take me in all the way. So don't get angry because you aren't in control. Now you know how I feel.' She finished her angry deduction.

"Will the next Sith Lord please report to window K19 or you will be placed at the end of the line." The droid called out for Maleficent.

Darth Maleficent was at a crossroad; a fork in the road so to speak. On the one hand if he got caught with forged documents it would bring even more unnecessary attention than what his actions on Korriban already brought to him. On the other hand he had a love interest that had him completely by the balls. He had no choice but to go with her offer/threat, even if his pride was trampled.

"You win; I'll do what you say in just this. You ask for more and I will skewer you in public without regards to the repercussions." He said aloud to her.

"I won't I promise. We will be a happy family you'll see. If anything I'm saving your ass like I usually do." She said jovially when she received his concession.

"His name must be Nyeklas. He was born three days ago, and if they ask why you never reported to the doctor, tell him it is none of their damn business." He said as he pulled out the child and allowed Fasonija to hold him.

"Of course. I like the name, and I like your plans to train him. I would like to know why you picked out this kid and how it was even possible for him to be born on Korriban with no one finding out." She said as she held the child who began to coo at her the moment she grabbed on.

"Oh my gosh! He is so adorable!" Fasonija squealed in delight.

"Mixed-blood let's get this over with already." Maleficent said annoyed and irritated.

They spoke to the droid, gave the false information and the child was officially a natural-born citizen of Dromund Kaas. Fasonija grew attached to the child and vice-versa almost instantaneously. She was playing with the giggling baby dancing softly with him and rocking him in a fluid motion. Meanwhile, Maleficent was softening in his features as he watched the two them. It was common knowledge that although she was a mixed-blood Fasonija was a genius Sith Inquisitor and Assassin. Not that he was xenophobic or cared about being married to a mixed-blood.

In retrospect, she had more than served a legitimate purpose and furthered his personal ambition, dreams, and his cause. She even admitted to agreeing to it wholeheartedly and not just because of her infatuation with him. Although, that could definitely be a direct result of xenophobia and racism in the Sith Empire. Having her as the mother of the child could definitely help when it came to teaching the kid how to use the deeper parts of the Force even he wasn't so adept in. Not to mention if there was anything that Fasonija could teach it was how to be resourceful. Although assassination techniques, battle precognition, and battle manipulation from the shadowy perspective were useful teachings as well.

"I've decided Fasonija." He said out of the blue.

"You've decided what?" Fasonija said cautiously as she held her legal son protectively.

"You and I will raise this child and shape him into the perfect Sith'ari. The worst possible nightmare of the esteemed Emperor. I'll marry you and elevate your status as promised, but you cannot interrupt his training with your shenanigans. Also, just because we are getting married it doesn't mean I want kids…." Darth Maleficent was going on a tangent.

"Sweetie, don't listen to your dumb daddy. We will definitely get you some brothers and sisters when he stops being so shy." She said excitedly to the nonchalant Nyeklas.

"Now wait just one minute…" Maleficent said increasing his crimson shade by several tones.

"What are you standing there blushing for? We have a wedding to plan, along with our honeymoon, and an explanation for why I have been pregnant with your child and nobody noticed. Also, your proposal was crappy, you forgot my expensive diamond ring and you didn't get down on one knee in front of everyone." She threw out her criticism with mirth and joy.

"Huh?!" Maleficent could only repeat the same word over and over as Fasonija spoke.

It was going to be a long walk in the destiny of Nyeklas the future Sith'ari and the nightmare of the Emperor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I am very sorry for being sooooooo late. Between school, my reluctantly growing romantic life, church projects that are my top priority of all, and my home business I have been up to my neck in work. I will post two chapters this week I promise. =D…**

**Still need betas to assist me for fighting scenes, still need betas to help me write romantic scenes, and above all I need a grammar beta. My english composition teacher made me feel so bad…**

**Reviewers and fellow fandom citizens I still would like your input and suggestions. Original Force Powers, revamped methods of combat, and even re-touched combat methods to unheard of frontiers. I'd like to thank Bud89 and thelastsoul232 for their input. When we get to their part in the story I will make sure to specify their awesome contribution.**

**Please remember you can PM me for anything relating to the story that was not understood. I hope you like this next chapter because we are in for the mother of all rollercoasters: part one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Old Republic, it's plot, characters, the names given to the temporary OCs, the ideas given to me by fellow fandom members, or anything. It really does suck cause I'd be swimming in bundles of cash in Nicaragua or something.**

* * *

Darth Maleficent was possibly in the golden era of his entire lifetime. Years of becoming battle hardened, trials by fire, name-making, and his apprenticeship to Darth Malebolge had made him think that he had been living the good life, or rather the Sith life.

Yet, Fasonija and Nyeklas had shattered his perspective on the factors that would be interpreted as the good life. The years with them had been the happiest of his entire life span. He was a proud father of two boys and a baby girl. Nyeklas his first son, though not by blood, was the epitome of a good son.

He was smart, conscientious of the consequences, and mostly quiet but decently behaved when his brother was not around. Then of course there was his first son by blood and the epitome of mischief. Dejasij was indeed the spitting image of his mischievous and outgoing mother.

He was cunning, creative, and didn't stop until he got what he wanted. He usually did until his younger sister Dhasias came along and received the spoils of childhood. The three together were the disastrous trio that Darth Maleficent had to bow to. Thank the Force that his wife Fasonija had the power to topple this triumvirate of discord.

Who would have believed that after ten years of marriage to a beautiful mixed blood the glow of motherhood would increase her beauty tenfold? Fasonija was beautiful in every sense of the Sith interpretation. She was strong since in addition to enduring labor she had risen up the ranks and was the second in command of The Library.

There was not a single Inquisitor stupid enough to attempt a coup when they heard that she had risen up to second in command. As a matter of fact, she had all the members she disapproved of in terms of work product gassed, tortured, electrocuted, immolated, de-sanguinated, and hunted until every one of them was dead. She, like Maleficent, absolutely hated the lack of result. In some ways she was even harsher than Darth Maleficent.

The best part is that since his children were over seventy percent Sith so they would be treated as Purebloods due to the dwindling numbers. This meant that they would have access to the greatest privileges in the Empire, get fair treatment unlike their mother, and never be discriminated against. What more could he possibly want for his family? What more could he want for himself? He had a lovely wife, an heir to his legacy, a beautiful daughter and an adopted son destined to topple the Emperor. What was he missing?

'_Peace is a lie'_. The thought echoed into the mind of Darth Maleficent. It was the echo of his teacher and mentor. The lesson burned into him repeatedly for years. He knew this to be true; his political opponents that lobbied for control of The Library were still in the shadows biding their time. He hated being the one on heightened guard, however, that was the price of success in the Sith Empire.

Nothing lasts forever, that was a fact. Yet, the seemingly infinite lifespan of the Emperor seemed to give Maleficent contradictory hope even though he was raising a warrior to kill him. He contemplated all this as his sons rushed towards the training grounds whilst their sister tried her best to catch up to them.

"I'm going to make it first Nyeklas so eat my dust!" Desasij said as he channeled the Force subtly focusing on himself to amplify his speed.

"Dezasij thaz' cheating!" Dhasias cried out even though she was far behind both of the competitors. She channeled Force lightning into her hands not sending a very strong voltage to her brothers.

Nyeklas channeled an inner rage and unyielding determination to win. Immediately he ran ahead without so much as a shock traveling through his body. It was like the lightning Dhasias shot his way bounced off. It went unnoticed by everyone, except for Maleficent, that he began to have the dark silhoutte outline his body, sort of like a black aura. 'Is it finally manifesting?' was the thought of Darth Maleficent.

Nyeklas suddenly exploded with energy leaving behind his brother and sister as he became a black blur. He suddenly realized he could not stop and he crashed into a tree.

"Hahaha! Well you won brother, but I think I'll be fine with second place. How does first place feel?" Desasij chuckled and commented sarcastically.

"Damn schutta. Why in blazes did I let you goad me into this? Didn't we agree no Force Powers?" Nyeklas calmly reproached his brother as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I lie, I cheat, and I steal. What else is new?" Desasij said innocently.

Suddenly, Dhasias came out in a flare of anger, at the both of them, shooting out stronger bolts of lightning. Nyeklas still had a bit of the dark aura so it bounced off of him. Desasij was not so lucky.

"Ow! Cut off the lightning Dhasias!" he screamed in pain.

"Apowogize for cheating and make me fiwst pwace" she said with her angry toddler accent.

"Okay, I'm sorry you're small and insignificant and can't run worth a damn." Desasij said sardonically. Dhasias increased the voltage.

"OW! OKAY I'M SORRY!" Desasij howled in pain. Nyeklas chuckled as the dark aura began to disappear and the lightning slowly began to burn.

"Dhasias why are you electrocuting me? I'm a victim too, OW!" he howled at her.

"You also cheated! Apowogize and say I'm fiwst pwace!" she threatened increasing the voltage.

"Okay you won so stop shocking me!" Nyeklas yelled.

"Thaz' what I thought!" she said as she ceased the Force Lightning. Darth Maleficent watching them laughed at their antics making his presence known to them.

"Dad? How long have you been there?" Desasij asked embarrassed for his un-Sith like submission to his kid sister.

"He's been here since before we began our race. You didn't see him pass us? He's been watching us the whole time." Nyeklas said matter-of-factually. Maleficent hid all signs of shock at having been noticed by a child.

"Daddy did you see? I won, I won, I WON!" she screamed excitedly.

"Good job Dhasias, I'm impressed you were able to increase your maximum voltage but with the current you conduct you can do no more than stun momentarily. Go to mommy and work on that for me m'kay pumpkin?" Maleficent praised his daughter and sent the little four year old off. He walked to his sons and bunted the back of their heads.

"You disgraceful little bottom feeders get submitted by the equivalent of a stun gun?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well it still hurts! It feels like being run over by a speeder at 30 mph." Desasij whined earning another soft bunt to his head.

"Weaklings. Oh well, now let's get down to business. I will finally teach you my personal weapon that has allowed me to defeat and kill any Jedi I crossed sabers with."

"Alright! What kind of power is it? Is it a trance power? A stasis power? Or a super mega ultimate lightning trick?" Desasij barraged Maleficent with questions earning, yet again, another soft bump to the head.

"Don't worry I have all of today to continue to put you back in line Desasij. Now, the weapon I have is my lightsaber prowess. I know what you are thinking 'If he's that great of a duelist why doesn't he have a seat with the Dark Council'. Well the answer is simple. It's because of you three." Maleficent began his motivational speech.

"The three of you make me want to stay away from battle for a time to hone you properly myself lest some inferior Overseer, Sith Lord, or a Dark Lord ruin my heirs. But, anyhow lets hear what I've taught you thus far." He asked the boys as they focused their utmost attention.

"You only showed us vertical and horizontal swings, slashes, stabs, and slices. You also only showed advancing, evasive, retreating, and basic footwork. The only other lesson you taught was defensive stances that are so basic they don't belong to any of the seven forms! When will you teach us Juyo or Soresu, or something?" Desasij answered and pleaded.

"Oh but I will not be teaching you those forms. When you move to the Academy I will let them handle that. So any guesses to the secret of my prowess?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

As if with a sudden burst of intuition Nyeklas asked "did you invent new forms?"

"Bingo. We have a winner," Maleficent said with mirth.

"No way. Isn't that like hard to do?" Asked the incredulous Desasij.

"Not if you have talent, undergo harsh training, and pointedly dedicate yourself to it." Maleficent answered with sarcasm.

"So wait, you mean that you killed every Jedi you face because they didn't know how to fight your forms? But then what happens to Force combat? Don't you get extra boosts to your reaction times and strategics?" Nyeklas asked not convinced.

"There is no boost to your strategics since regardless of the Force you can't fight as fast as you think. Also, just because you can react to it doesn't mean it still can't get you. Fighting becomes a strategy in that method and much more tense. The reason there are many 'Great' duelists today is because they are very aware of the only seven lightsabers forms that both the Jedi and the Sith use." Maleficent persuaded.

"But then what about Juyo-kos? Darth Malgus is famous for using it and that is a Sith variation. Why isn't his form as deadly as yours?" Desasij asked also not convinced.

"You just gave the answer. Juyo-kos is a variation of Juyo. Still recognizable and maneuvarable for the intermediate duelist."

"Well, then why make new forms? You couldn't have thought that the element of surprise existed on the frontlines." Desasij cross examined his father.

"As you know we are a Progressive family. However, like all Sith, we retain a hatred for the Jedi. Although, nowadays I just don't care. My only concern is that we have and teach a code based off theirs, we teach the same forms they teach, and we make them our Chaos-damned priority. I'm sick of it. At one point I got so sick that I decided to make new forms and adopt new methods so that I wouldn't feel disgusted that the pride of our people is fixation on the Jedi." Maleficent cringed as he remembered the disgust he felt back then.

"That's deep man." Desasij said as Maleficent paused, earning a harder bump to the forehead this time.

"Anyways, I created seven of my own forms. Each with its own personality type, footwork, blade work, range, and flaws and advantages. They are fully functional, and I would like to think superior to most if not all the current Forms." Maleficent baited to see the interest bubbling in his sons.

"Wow. So which ones do we get to learn? When can we use them? How epic will I become?" Desasij ran his mouth garnering yet another prompt smack to the head.

"You will learn all seven. However, there is only one way I know to teach it and that is the same method by which I learned it…." He said ominously.

"Don't tell me it's something redundant like paying for it in blood. Ha ha ha," Desasij jibed.

"Not exactly," Darth Maleficent said.

Immediately, Darth Maleficent began to call upon his lust for battle, his hardened instincts and his killer intent, as well as the entirety of the dark side that he could channel. He made himself into a small Dark Side Force Point that began to overwhelm the senses of his two sons. The magnitude of what they were sensing was invigorating and debilitating at the same time. The paradox of empowerment by the Dark Side of the Force had begun to take a toll on their bodies and mind. The whispers of the Dark side crawled into their instincts; intimidation and battle lust amongst many other temptations clling out to them.

"The only method to learn is by defending yourself from death. Death will strike with what you know and what you don't know. You will not win with what you know. Figure it out or _I WILL KILL YOU!_" He gave his only warning in a hoarse predatory growl.

The boys didn't have time to react as he unsheathed an original Sith Sword of the Ancients. This particular blade was known for two things: one that it was very heavy and could only be wielded by the strongest of warriors; the second was that it was a super-conductor and would exponentially explode any kind of electrical attack outwards. To their misfortune Malificent wielded the sword like a butterknife and was overloading the blade with Electric Judgment.

"Dad are you crazy!" Desasij shouted in abject terror from the fear that overloaded his instincts. Darth Maleficent merely punted him towards the dark forest and gave a low guttural growl.

"Desasij!" Nyeklas shouted enraged. Immediately, he ran after Desasij to find him plastered into a tree and bleeding horribly.

"That's enough Dad! WE CAN'T DO IT!" Nyeklas pleaded with his father.

"Don't you dare beg for mercy Nyeklas. He really hit me. He is accessing his PTSD to get into his zone. The way he channels the Dark Side I don't think he will listen to us now." Desasij said weakly getting himself out of the tree while focusing his seething rage to seal the wounds he sustained.

"So what do we do? Run around dodging him until it wears out for him!" Nyeklas quipped at his younger brother.

"No, it won't wear out, I think until we learn all of his forms he will not stop trying to kill us." Desasij said as he continued to slowly heal and wait for the predator that lurked in the dark forest.

"That's it!" Nyeklas exclaimed. "The secret to beating the unknown power of death and learning all seven of his forms. I got it!"

"And what in Chaos is that?" Desasij asked as he continued mending his broken bones.

"We have to experience the unknown to defeat it, and remember with our bodies the forms he is using to beat us to death." Nyeklas said somberly.

"This is going hurt more than the Huttball punt he just did to me right?" Desasij asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, put it like this, if we rush him quick enough and observe what he does to each of us separately we might be able to save time and pain…" Nyeklas added with a weak smile.

Darth Malificent attacked swinging the blade at the boys and cackled maniacally as he permitted the electricity to discharge in mid-swing. The boys took volatile damage and simply watched the movements their father made at them.

"Desasij you watch his wrist motion, upper torso and Force powers, I will watch his footwork, torque, and strategy! Scream it out to me as you learn something, I'll do the same!" Nyeklas yelled at his brother as their beast of a father rampaged his sons battering them around with the blunt end of his Sith Sword.

Three days later Darth Maleficent walked to his household carrying his sons in his arms. They had wounds and crusted, coagulated blood all over. They were comatose as they had experienced Chaos for adolescents not even ten years old. The faces were a contortion of fear and fighting instincts clearly not over the mental of impact of knocking on Death's doorstep. Nor were they quite accommodated to the mental impact of the medical facility that Maleficent opened up on his sons. Then Fasonija walked in and all Chaos broke loose.

"What did you do to my babies?" she screamed as she saw two limp bodies that looked fatigued beyond expression with signs of hunger, and wounds all over their bodies.

"Honey, relax. All I did was introduce them to my secret forms that's all. They took it like champions. Of course I think they really slipped into a coma. HA HA HA HA" he laughed taking pride in his sons.

"What do you mean introduced them? Did you do what you did to me to show them?" she asked in shock to his method.

"Well yeah that's the best way to retain the forms. A little shock therapy is all. Heh heh" Maleficent joked trying to calm his wife down. Her response was to slap him.

"They are our only children along with Dhasias! What if you killed them?" she hollered at him.

"Fasonija, I can forgive the slap because of your motherly concern but it will be the last time you do it. As for the training method I just explained that this was the best method of complete retention." He said containing his rage to shred his wife to pieces for slapping him.

"Why not overwork them with katas? Why not break down the forms and give an in depth lesson into its use?" She rebutted to the crimson Dark Lord.

"Oh, but I will. That will be as soon as they wake up to keep the fresh memories of their trauma at the forefront of their minds. This will ensure they remember and instinctively revert to those forms in times of need." Maleficent refuted.

"What if that trauma forces them to forget everything or anything? What happens to your 'complete retention' theory?" she continued her cross-examination.

"Then another session will be required so for their sake let's hope that's not the case." Maleficent said with a finality.

"Are you chewing on spice? What is the matter with you? That sounds like the old Sith you take pride in defying. I thought we agreed that we are a family." She passionately argued at her spouse.

"And I thought I told you from the get go that you will not interfere in Nyeklas' training." Maleficent spoke with his anger levels rising.

"But Desasij is caught in the crossfire of your insanity. Not to mention its unfair to them both to bereave them of a proper family foundation. In this way you can also topple the Emperor. With honor." Fasonija desperately sought her husband's logic and goodwill towards his loved ones.

"So I can be criticized and cast aside like Malgus? So that I can be labeled a Heretic to the Dark Side like the dualists or the Revanchists? Please indulge me into how your abysmally slow honor code will topple a milenial Emperor that has not tasted defeat!" Maleficent exploded with rage in his words.

"Maybe if we can persuade the people to our way of thinking through example they will help us destroy the Emperor. Was that the absurd plan of action you have? News Flash! Honor doesn't work in the Sith Empire. No Sith will unite with us because of idealism alone." He sarcastically added in haste.

"You made your point Darth Maleficent so now I'll make mine. I might not be as strong as you, however, never underestimate a mother willing to protect her young. Also, before I forget, find the couch because until you reconsider your training methods and bring me an apology your banned from our bedroom!" she finished with emphasis and left the room.

"Dammit!" he swore under his breath remembering Chaos hath no wrath as a woman scorned. Maleficent was extremely ticked that his methods were disapproved by his spouse. 'I just don't get it. Doesn't she know that we have to access the greatest of our strength at the closest proximity to death itself?' Maleficent began to wander towards his meditation chamber to see if he could calm down and reason with her later.

As he began to enter into deep meditation he suddenly fell into a deep trance. He opened his eyes to see his master, Darth Malebolge, before him.

"Well, its been a while my incompetent apprentice" the ghastly version of Maleficent's master spoke.

"How am I seeing you? I killed you!" Maleficent asked incredulously.

"Fool, did I not teach you that we Darksiders tend to leave a Force Nexus in places we meditate with enough frequency? You are in the one I made over a period of fifty long years. My very essence is here, so of course you would see me." Malebolge chastised his apprentice.

"I knew we should of bought another house. Now I get to see that The Library's mansion is a haunted house." Maleficent murmured under his breath.

"So what troubles you my stupid apprentice? It must be something if you have accessed my essence for an opinion." Malebolge continued knowingly.

"I didn't voluntarily access you. It must have been you intruding…" he was interrupted.

"Or a subconscious need to reach me" Malebolge finished for him.

"That's a load of bantha and you know it. I never needed you. All you did was hold me back. And killing you meant that I broke those chains. The code remember?" Maleficent responded immediately at his master.

"Hoop-lah, whoop de doo. You killed me with your quick, unorthodox strike. You still need me, fool. You were never my equal in intellect or experience in the Dark Side of the Force." Malebolge persuaded his apprentice.

"What?" Maleficent said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"But, my problem isn't all that serious. It's just a disagreement with my wife. Not something to blow out of proportions." Maleficent said trying to reaffirm himself.

"If that's the case why am I here? I was having a nice time in Chaos with the other Dark Lords before me." Malebolge rebutted.

"It's nothing. You are pestering me and intruding where you are not welcome. Leave me be or so help me I'll banish you permanently." Maleficent threatened.

"Relax apprentice. You can hurt me no more than I can hurt you." Malebolge soothed at his rage-filled apprentice.

"Besides, think about it, your wife is definitely not the typical Sith period. I mean the title of course, not species." Malebolge continued cautiously.

"If your going to insult my wife you'd better know that your only making it harder on yourself." Maleficent said flatly to his master.

"But think about it for a second. She is not power hungry, she is unmotivated. She is retired from the Gavazujas, so what can she assist you in teaching? She is just a pregnancy away from being a permanent housewife." Malebolge continued planting seeds of doubt.

"What's your point?" Maleficent barked at his master.

"My point is that this whole time you have been confused by her intentions with you and failed to confirm she is your ideal 'Sith' woman." Malebolge answered.

"I call bantha. She is the epitome of Sith woman ideal. She manipulated me and left no room for options. She is noted for the renewal of ancient techniques, as well as her work in the Gavazujas as an active member. And so what if she is a housewife, she helps me teach our talented children." Maleficent justified his wife with words that would make her forgive him.

"Yes, but those are not the basis of her intentions just her results." Malebolge added to his critique of her.

"Intentions? Her only intention is the wonderful family we have. She has been in love with me since we met. And now she loves our family and The Library. What intentions do you speak of?"

"That is my point. She has no higher goals. She is stagnant and thus the weak link that adulterates the children. Like a blade hung for display, dull and nonlethal. That's not what I taught you. The Dark Side is about conflict and consistency. Not stagnation and contentment. You saw a marked improvement in your sons when they were brought close to death. Now imagine if you taught them the safe way?" Malebolge reprimanded his student.

"That's just your dumb opinion that I don't care about." Maleficent responded to the reprimand.

"You were always like that. Rejecting any real lecture I could give you. Why do you think I never made you a Sith Lord? That's the immature response of a pre-pubescent not a dignified Sith Lord." Malebolge continued annoyed at the immature Dark Lord.

"Look, it's been ten long years your worthless sculag; ten years that I have not forgiven you for. You killed me and rebelled, if you are worried about being a heretic let me give you some advice. You already are one. You don't need to be told by anyone that you are since you already know." Malebolge ranted at his student.

"Old man you must really have an afterlife death sentence. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't banish you permanently, and in the most painful way for you possible?" Maleficent said in a low growl.

"Because I'm tied to this one spot by the nexus I created, and because in ten years you can never stop hearing my teaching for a reason. You need me." Malebolge said nonchalantly.

"You bastard I don't need you!" Maleficent yelled at his former mentor.

"Oh, but you do. You see, deep down there can't be peace for any practitioner of the Dark Side and you know this. You know it so well that you try to fight it by involving your own family, the things you want to protect. Your ambition, your goals; everything of late has been in question for ten years because you are still not sure if you are right about Nyeklas. So any interference brings out the conflict from within again. Hence why I am here." Malebolge explained to Maleficent.

"That's not true and you know it. I'm very sure of my son, and my family. You're lying. You always were." Maleficent said, a hint a desperation in his voice.

"Then why can you still hear my teaching? 'Peace is a lie'?" Malebolge asked.

"That was you talking to me?" Maleficent asked incredulously.

"No, you fool. That was what I taught you speaking for me." Malebolge stated.

"Your just making that up." Maleficent said in disbelief.

"You're an idiot. But, since you seem so fixated on figuring out why your wife disapproved and why you can't live in peace remember what I taught you. I am leaving." Malebolge said annoyed.

"Wait Master. You still have to explain how in Chaos you were able to reach me even through a Force Nexus. And how in Chaos you know these things about my family." Maleficent screamed at his master.

"Remember what I told you about people in the position of power? They have two main characteristics. One is that they plan ahead for every scenario to behoove them, even defeat. The second is that people need them and not the other way around!" He screamed as he overloaded his apprentice with Dark Side energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maleficent screamed in pain.

"Didn't you wonder why I died so easily to an insect like you? Didn't you wonder why I refused the battlefield in search of studying the Dark Arts? Didn't you wonder why I had only Sith Warriors for apprentices? This nexus you have meditated in for the last ten years has been a Force Point to channel my essence into my newest vessel. A battle-hardened vessel with my intellect and Dark Potency would make me a strong Sith Lord. Don't you think?" Malebolge cackled with dark mirth and joy.

"The unshakable foreboding of conflict, the dampener to your attachments to that stupid family of yours, all of that was my doing. Slowly, but surely, I've eroded the battle spirit of yours for ten years and nobody knew a damn thing." Malebolge giggled in villainous glee.

"Now I have the perfect vessel, and I will finish the job you refused to do with that brat. Once again I'll be in control of _my_ Library. I'll kill that schutta you call a wife, and your son and daughter. Oh the joy. You have no idea how long I waited for this moment."

Maleficent screamed his final scream as Malebolge overtook him. The crimson Sith opened his eyes with completely black pupils and iris. Malebolge grinned to himself on a job well done. He saw Dhasias running towards the meditation room.

"Daddy whaz wrong wit' you? I heard screaming…" she could not finish her statement as Malebolge shoved his Sith Sword straight through the sternum of the Sith child.

"One down, three to go" Malebolge whistled a tune as he left the meditation chamber and walked towards the medical facility in the mansion where the two boys sat silent.

Meanwhile, Nyeklas having felt the pain of his sister's death fluttered his eyes open and crawled out of the bed only to fall over and roll under his bed from the pain.

"You wanted to trouble the Emperor with a simple nightmare Daemon? Well how about a show you your eternal night terror." Malebolge grinned and dragged a bloody sword as stalked the halls towards the room.

Suddenly, an invisible force kicked him and lifted him off the ground sending him through the wall.

"So you were here all along Malebolge. Where is Daemon? And what did you do to my daughter?" Fasonija asked enraged at the deductions she was making in her mind from what she gathered and sensed.

Showing a bloodied blade Malebolge asked cynically "well honey, what do you think?"

"I'll kill you!" she screeched as she summoned her lightsaber and charged it with Electric Judgment.

Malebolge swatted the electricity with ease of his Energy Manipulation technique honed after years of practice. He then knuckled Fasonija, and sent her flying through another wall.

"I'd better watch my strength. This was the perfect vessel after all." Malebolge said surprised at the strength Daemon possessed physically.

Suddenly from the smoke and rubble a concentrated bolt of lightning flew at Malebolge with the accuracy of a predator drone. He swatted the bolt of lightning with his Dark Potency only to find it to be unusually heavier than expected.

"What? How is it possible that you can shoot an accurate condensed bolt of lightning with that type of density at me?" he screamed in confusion from the heaviness of the attack.

Several more zoomed through the smoke and rubble and took a different flight path towards him. He immediately saw the danger and concentrated for a powerful Force Wave with gale force. The moment the Lightning Barrage was about to land on him he thrust his hands forward and pushed as hard as he could with the Force.

The entire floor they were on collapsed from the overload of Dark Energy clashing in the building. There was bits and pieces of furniture and architecture flying all over the place from the strong push and powerful lightning that rebounded. Malebolge stood up barely unscathed.

"You stupid schutta. Did you think you could win against me? Well did you?!" Malebolge screamed at the prone figure of Fasonija as she began to cough out blood.

He approached her and stopped when he saw the limp body of Desasij a few feet away. He grinned maniacally and walked towards his body.

"This is the price you pay when you defy me." Malebolge stated maliciously.

"Stop it! You better not! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do in life." Fasonija roared at Malebolge trying to get to her feet but the damage from the clash had left her fractured and gushing fountains of blood.

Malebolge used the Force and called Fasonija's lightsaber to his and hand decapitated the defenseless boy infront of his mother.

"Maleficent was right you guys are a tight knit family. So how does it feel to be just as responsible as he is for the death of your son and daughter?" Malebolge quipped sarcastically at the broken mother.

"AHHHHH! My baby boy I'm sorry!" she wailed and cried as she stared at her child's headless body. She charged her hands up with Force lightning and shot at Malebolge in seething rage.

"Die you bastard!" Fasonija gave her all into the lightning but in her weakened state was a tremendous difference from earlier in her fight with Malebolge. He channeled the lightning with her lightsaber and contained its current while looking maniacally into her eyes. All of a sudden Nyeklas rolled out from under some furniture in the rubble.

"Mommy?" he asked coming to his senses and seeing destruction and mayhem around him. He saw his brother's corpse and then looked again at his mother in shock.

"So you're the nightmare huh? Let me give you a nightmare you would never forget if I were dumb enough to let you live." Malebolge said as added lightning to the current he contained on the lightsaber and literally charred Fasonija instantaneously turning her to ash.

"That's your mommy, your daddy, your sister, and your brother. Now it's your turn Nyeklas," the evil Dark Lord said sardonically.

Suddenly, a tremendous amount of Dark Side energy began to envelop Nyeklas. The energy began to manifest itself tangibly in a black aura that surrounded him. It was such a huge mass that it shaped itself in the like of a Terentatek. He gave a guttural roar as he the dark aura continued to stack on itself.

Malebolge in his confusion stood dumbfounded by the occurrence and said "The power of the Necro Terentatek." As he did this the boy stood up as his wounds healed, and the dark aura shaped like the fabled beast enveloped Nykelas like a cloak. He reached out for Malebolge and swiped and the cloak reacted in the same way with is massive claws.

Malebolge jumped out of its reach but after the swipe was a powerful gale force wind similar to the push he had just used. It sent him flying to the farther end of the destruction around them.

"Amazing. This is the power that it gives. Yes, I'll have to find and kill a Necro Terentatek when I kill this brat." He said as he charged up an Electric Judgment twice the strength he used on Fasonija. He launched it at Nyeklas and was shocked to watch it dissipate on contact.

"What? Is he immune to the Force?" Malebolge questioned as he tried to think of a solution to the problem gunning for him.

Then the cloak transformed into an aura again and surrounded Nyeklas again as he launched at an, incredibly high speed, into Malebolge. The impact was so hard that Malebolge broke the bottom three rows of ribs and sustained piercing damage to his organs. He coughed out blood.

"What is going on? Why can't I kill this kid? He shouldn't be able to do this!" Malebolge said with a worried tone.

Nyeklas got up and roared once more with a Force Scream taught to him by the raging beast at his birth. He leveled everything around him that was within a hundred meter radius. Malebolge took ballistic rubble shots that came at him from the power of Nyeklas' attack.

"This is impossible. I will not be denied my perfect plan come to fruition!" Malebolge screamed his last as the beast that was Nyeklas in the cloak mode again stalked towards him and finished him for good.

And there was only one….


End file.
